Fastening tools, such as nailers, are used in the construction trades. However, many fastening tools which are available are insufficient in design, expensive to manufacture, heavy, not energy efficient, lack power, have dimensions which are inconveniently large and cause operators difficulties when in use. Further, many available fastening tools do not adequately guard the moving parts of a nailer driving mechanism from damage.
Many fastening tools which are available are inconveniently bulky and have systems for driving a fastener which have dimensions that require the fastening tool to be larger than desired. For example, drive systems having a motor which turns a rotor can require clutches, transmissions, control systems and kinetic parts which increase stack up and limit the ability of a power tool to be reduced in size while retaining sufficient power to achieve a desired performance.
There is a strong need for a fastening tool having an improved motor and drive mechanism.